youtubefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
SQUEEZIE
“Yo tout l'monde c'est Squeezie !” La célèbre réplique de Squeezie Lucas Hauchard, plus connu sous son pseudonyme Squeezie, est un YouTuber français. Il est le gamer francophone le plus populaire au monde. Il est en couple depuis juin 2012 avec Gwendoline Asquin, aussi connue sous le pseudonyme de [[Sweetie|'Sweetie']]. Biographie thumb|264x264px|Squeezie à l'âge de 10 ans.|left Lucas Hauchard est né le 27 janvier 1996 à Paris. Il a un grand frère nommé Florent, âgé de cinq de plus que lui. Étant enfant, il jouait beaucoup à Crash Bandicoot sur PS1 et à Tekken avec son frère. Il passa son Bac ES avec 13,8 de moyenne à 17 ans. Il expliqua qu'il voulait faire des études pour avoir un BTS monteur/cadreur, mais il se fit recaler parce qu'il avait trop d'absences dans l'année en particulier à cause des vidéos. Il décida donc de continuer ses vidéos, et en vit encore aujourd'hui. Il a encore du mal à croire qu'il en ai arrivé au stade de plus de 4 millions d'abonnés, et ne prendra jamais la grosse tête. Il ne se vante jamais d'être le''' meilleur gamer de France'. Sa carrière sur YouTube 2011 : Les débuts de la chaîne Squeezie regardait beaucoup les vidéos de Diabl0x9 et voulait faire ses propres vidéos un peu à sa manière. Quand il a commencé ses vidéos, il avait beaucoup d'acné. Il n'était pas bien dans sa peau, et il jouait de plus en plus aux jeux vidéos. Il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ses vidéos et avait tendance à ne pas assez articuler. Il commença ses vidéos sur des '''FPS' en mars 2011. Sa vidéo non-supprimée la plus ancienne est sortie le 3 mars 2011 (sur le jeu Crysis 2). Petit à petit, ses abonnés lui ont donné confiance. En décembre, il créa avec ses amis FeZzo et NGZ la très célèbre parodie de J'aime les moches de Max Boublil : J'aime Call Of. Il créa aussi ce mois-ci son compte Twitter. 2012 : La popularité commence En juin 2012, il s'est mit en couple avec Sweetie. Après cela, elle est apparue dans certaines vidéos de Lucas. Elle apparu pour la première fois sur la chaîne du YouTuber sur sa vidéo "Slender Prison, avec... UNE FILLE ! (ANEPASFAIRE) - C'EST QUOI CES SCREAMERS ?!?!", le 31 octobre 2012. Lucas était désagréable et agressif (parfois même violent) envers Gwen au début, comme on a put le constater dans sa vidéo avec elle sur Tekken. Il s'entendirent bien mieux après. Il vit une énorme différence de popularité entre sa Paris Games Week 2011, et celle de 2012. Cette année là, il fit son Let's Play sur Max Payne 3 '''et atteignit les '''50.000 abonnés, qu'il fêta en mode relax avec Gillowel. 2013 : Rencontre avec Cyprien En début avril il fonda avec Cyprien [https://www.youtube.com/user/CyprienGaming CyprienGaming], et se créa son compte Instagram. Il atteignit le cap des 500.000 abonnés. Cette année là, il fit son Let's Play sur Tomb Raider. En septembre il lança le concept "Question Time". 2014 En 2014, Squeezie atteignit le cap des 2.000.000 abonnés. Pour cela, il a sorti un zapping de la bêtise et une vidéo pour demander à ses abonnés de faire des dons pour une association. Les abonnés ont finalement donné plus de 22.536 €. C'est en 2014 qu'il lança les vidéos "A VOS ORDRES". Cette année-là, il fit aussi un Let's Play sur Alien Isolation'' (un jeu d'horreur), qui a très bien marché. Il remercia ses abonnés vers la fin d'année dans sa vidéo "''MERCI". Il dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : c'est grâce à ses abonnés qu'il en est là, et qu'il aime tant son quotidien. En novembre, il créa son compte Snapchat. En cadeau de noël pour ses abonnés, le 29 décembre, il lança son application Squeezie sur l'App Store et Google Store. 2015 : Un grand succès Charlie Hebdo: Squeezie a voulu montrer son soutien envers les victimes et a souhaité que justice soit faite. Il posta donc un commentaire sous sa vidéo "BUGBUGBUGBUGBUG (Haunted Memories)", sur Twitter et sur Facebook. Il fit donc un message oral au début de la vidéo : "Eh, désolé la vidéo commence pas tout de suite. J'fais ce p'tit message en début de vidéo par rapport à ce qui c'est passé ce matin, voilà. Charlie Hebdo j'pense que vous en avez à peu prêt tous entendu parlé. Donc je tenais à faire ce petit mot en début de vidéo plutôt que de la poster seulement demain et de faire comme si de rien était. J'avais quand même envie de dire un p'tit mot sur ça. Bah y'a pas grand chose à dire mise à part : bah merde quoi. C'est choquant, c'est outrant, c'est attristant, enfin c'est tout ce que voulez. Mais c'est quelque chose de très dur et j'voulais juste apporter mon soutien aux familles des victimes, parce que je pense que c'est l'important, puis courage à vous. Voilà on est tous avec vous j'pense ici présents, et puis j'espère que justice sera faite, voilà. Ça me tenais à cœur, vraiment. Merci d'avoir écouté, et bonne vidéo !" L'année 2015 est également l'année des 4 ans de la chaîne de Squeezie (le 3 mars). Il a donc fait une vidéo dans laquelle il fête cet anniversaire avec des abonnés. En 2015, il a eu l'honneur de jouer à un fan game (le premier depuis la création de sa chaîne), dont il était le personnage principal dans sa vidéo "JE RAGE CONTRE MOI-MÊME ! (Squeezie: le jeu)". Le jeu est disponible ci-dessous : Squeezie : Le jeu. En mai 2015, sa chaîne dépasse le milliard de vues. Et en juillet, il dépasse le cap des 700 vidéos. Il atteint les 4.000.000 d'abonnés en juin 2015. Pour cette occasion, il a appelé des abonnés et en a fait une vidéo. Il ré-ouvrit son site qui fut déjà ouvert auparavant pour ses 2.000.000 d'abonnés. Évolution de sa chaîne YouTube Logos et bannières Mars 2011-> Juin 2015 thumb|150x150px|Ancien logo de sa chaîne YouTube|leftthumb|490x490px|Ancienne bannière de sa chaîne YouTube ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Depuis juin 2015 thumb|490x490px|Bannière actuelle de sa chaîne YouTube thumb|150x150px|Logo actuel de sa chaîne YouTube|left ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Pseudonyme Il écoutait une musique du nom de Squeeze It, de''' DJ Tiësto'. Puis, il a voulu faire un pseudonyme venant de ce titre. L'idée de Squeezie lui est venue. Le "'aMOODIE'" autre fois présent dans son pseudo lui vient d'une team qu'il avait formé avec un de ses amis qui était fan de '''aMOODIEswede', un gamer américain. Mais cette team dura deux semaines, c'est pour cela qu'il retira ce "aMOODIE". Il se nomma ensuite SqueeZie, puis SQUEEZIE. De nos jours, dans les jeux vidéos auxquels il joue, on le voit souvent écrire son pseudonyme de la manière dont il se prononce, c'est-à-dire, "SKOUIZIE". On pouvait aussi voir dans ses vidéos sur Garry's Mod qu'il avait pour pseudonyme "Squeezip". Description "Yo tout l'monde c'est Squeezie ! J'adore me marrer devant les jeux, donc si je peux vous faire marrer par la même occasion, c'est plutôt cool non ?! Contact "pro" : contactsqueezie@gmail.com" Vidéos Informations Il sort des vidéos par semaine le mardi, le mercredi, le vendredi et le dimanche, sauf en cas d'execption. Il commence a tourner à 13h00, fini à 14h00, monte la vidéo de 14h à 18h, et la met en ligne vers 18h30. Mais comme il est plus ou moins en retard à chaque fois, elle sort généralement entre 19h et 21h00. Chaque semaine, il en publie 4, sauf en cas d'exception. Il fait toutes ses vidéos (depuis environ 2 ans maintenant) en face commentary, c'est à dire, en montrant sa tête et en commentant la vidéo. Il répète à chaque débuts de vidéos de sa chaîne "Yo tout le monde, c'est Squeezie !" et "Peace !" à la fin, avec plusieurs variantes possibles. Il a commencé par faire des vidéos sur les Call of Duty et autres FPS (abréviation de First Person Shooter), puis il s'est peu à peu orienté vers des jeux indépendants et autres. Il joue à des jeux WTF, de rage, et d'horreur. Il fait aussi des "Question Time", une série de vidéos dans laquelle Squeezie demande à ses abonnés de lui poser des questions sur Twitter. Il en répond à une quinzaine par vidéos. Ou encore les à vos ordres : des vidéos dans lesquelles il doit exécuter les actions/défis que ses abonnés lui demande de faire sur Twitter. Il s'amuse des fois à faire des vidéos où il dessine, mais il dessine assez mal, et ses abonnés se moquent gentiment de lui à cause de ça. Il fait aussi des compilations de jeux dans lesquelles il teste plusieurs jeux vidéo dans une même vidéo. Il faisait aussi quelques podcasts comme "LES TOILETTES" (sont premier podcast), "CALL OF DUTY", "LES DIFFÉRENTS TYPES DE PROFS", et bien d'autres. Mais aussi des intros IRL (abréviation de In Real Life la vrai vie). Une intro IRL est un mini podcast d'environ une minute avant la vidéo, qu'il ne fait plus depuis maintenant environ 2 ans. D'ailleurs, il voulait faire "LES MAUVAISES HALEINES" en intro IRL, mais cette vidéo est finalement devenu un podcast, car elle était trop longue pour une intro IRL. Squeezie apparaît souvent avec Mickalow (un ami de Squeezie) dans des vidéos de Sweetie sur des jeux-vidéos ou des jeux de société. De même pour Squeezie : on a pu voir Gwen et/ou Micka dans ses vidéos gaming certaines fois. Selon lui, son public (pour ses vidéos) va de 7 à 25 ans. Il fait au moins 1.500.000 vues à chaque vidéo de nos jours. En une journée, il atteint parfois le million de vues pour une vidéo. Chacune d'elle dure entre 5 et 10 minutes. Sa vidéo la plus populaire est "9 trucs chiants quand t'es sur l'ordi" (environ 9.500.000 de vues, sortie le 17 août 2013). Tandis que sa vidéo la moins populaire est "annonce Une partie complètement merdique avec deux membres de la LaZy !" (à peine plus de 7.700 de vues, sortie le 1 août 2011). WTF thumb|left|400px Les vidéos WTF (initiales de What The Fuck) sont des vidéos sur des jeux délirants, marrants et bizarres. Les vidéos de ce thème sont les plus fréquentes sur sa chaîne. Il y a 215 vidéos dans cette playlist sur sa chaîne.Cette playlist ne contient pas toutes les vidéos WTF depuis le début de la chaîne de Squeezie. Horreur thumb|left|400px Les vidéos horreur sont tournées sur des jeux flippants, sanglant, tels que Slender, ou SCP. Voir Squeezie avoir peur est plus drôle qu'autre chose pour certains de ses abonnés. Il y a 102 vidéos dans cette playlist sur sa chaîne. Cette playlist ne contient pas toutes les vidéos HORREUR depuis le début de la chaîne de Squeezie. Rage thumb|left|400px Les vidéos de rage sont tournées sur des jeux imprévisibles et très durs, comme Unfair Mario ou Cat Mario, The World Hardest Game... Il y a 26 vidéos dans cette playlist sur sa chaîne. Cette playlist ne contient pas toutes les vidéos RAGE depuis le début de la chaîne de Squeezie. Question Time Les Question Time sont des vidéos de questions-réponses (FAQ). Les questions se posent sur Twitter. Il mit beaucoup de temps à sortir le Question Time 12 car il expliqua à la fin de sa vidéo sur Twitch avec Gwen qu'il en faisait dès qu'il en avait envie. Il fit d'ailleurs un bêtisier pour cette vidéo. A vos ordres Quelques fois, Squeezie demande à ses abonnés de lui donner des ordres, des défis dans les A vos ordres. Let's Play Lors de sa carrière de gamer, Squeezie, fit trois Let's Play. Alien Isolation Ce Let's Play fut en bonus des autres vidéos. Tomb Raider Malheureusement, il n'eut pas fini le jeu. Max Payne 3 Malheureusement, il n'eut pas fini le jeu. Remerciements Il fit de nombreuses vidéos en remerciement de ses abonnés : * Il se montra pour la première fois pour les 200 abonnés (il sorti la vidéo alors qu'il en avait 276). Il filma cette vidéo avec l'appareil de sa mère. * "Une journée dans la peau de WaRTeK" pour ses 1000 abonnés. C'est selon Squeezie, la vidéo qui le lança, qui l'aida à se propulser. * Une série de vidéo (notamment son premier podcast sur "LES TOILETTES") pour les 10k. * Une autre pour les 20k. * Le mode relax avec Gillowel pour les 50k. * La zizi dance pour les 100k. * Un mini best-of pour les 150k. * Une interview par Amin Original pour les 200k. * Le w''orld biggest waza'' pour les 300k, où ses abonnés devaient lui envoyer une vidéo où ils crient "WAZAAAA". Squeezie regroupa les vidéos envoyées pour créer le plus grand waza du monde. * Une vidéo blabla pour les 500k. * Un best-of pour le million. * Le zapping de la bêtise, et une vidéo où il sollicite ses abonnés à faire des dons pour l'association Petits Princes (ils récoltèrent 22.536 € en une semaine) pour les deux millions. Il créa aussi son propre site si-dessous : Squeezie.fr * Mais il ne fit pas de vidéo pour les trois millions : Il expliqua lors de sa vidéo "PLEURER DE RAGE... (The Impossible Game)" qu'il voulait faire un second zapping de la bêtise, mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps à cause de la Paris Games Week (souvent abrégé "PGW"). * Pour fêter les 4 ans de sa chaîne, il invita ses abonnés à le rencontrer sur Omegle. * Pour fêter ses 1 million de followers sur Twitter, il passa au détecteur de mensonge électrique. * "MERCI", une vidéo où il dit tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, il remercie ses abonnés de lui faire aimer son quotidien. * Pour ses 4 millions d'abonnés, il appela quelques uns de ses abonnés, et en fut très ému. Autres vidéos Il ne fit pas que des, vidéos sur des jeux. Il fit aussi des vidéos différentes telles que : * "VOUS NE TROUVEREZ PAS MEILLEUR ENDROIT" et "LES VILAINS COMMENTAIRES", où Squeezie s'amuse à lire les commentaires de ses abonnés, tout en les commentant à son tour. * "LE MEILLEUR MONTAGE PHOTOSHOP", où il posa quelques questions à ses abonnés. * "PHOTOMONTAGE.exe", vidéos où il était censé faire des memes de ses abonnés sur Twitter, mais il décida finalement de faire des photomontages. * "HARRY POTTER CHALLENGE" et "COMMENT AVOIR LA NAUSÉE ?", deux vidéos où il goûta avec Gwen des bonbons plus ou moins bons ou dégueulasses. * "QUAND J’ÉTAIS PETIT ET INNOCENT !" où il regarde en commentant des images ainsi qu'une vidéo de lui étant enfant. * "UN VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS ?!" où il regarde en commentant ses anciennes vidéos. Cyprien Gaming Quand [[Cyprien|'Cyprien']] a lancé sa nouvelle chaîne, il voulait trouver un gamer qui ne filmait pas que son écran et qui commente bien ses vidéos. Il a donc demandé à Squeezie d'en faire partie. La chaîne a par la suite, très bien fonctionné. Elle fait partie des chaînes ayant atteint le plus vite le million d'abonnés en France. Dans des vidéos de CyprienGaming, Squeezie a souvent le déguisement le moins bien, car un jour, il en avait un exceptionnel, et Cyprien a en quelque sorte voulu se venger en donnant à Squeezie le pire costume à chaque fois. Chaîne secondaire Le 11 octobre 2011, Squeezie a ouvert une chaîne secondaire [https://www.youtube.com/user/SqueeZieAndCie SqueeZie & Compagnie !]. Sur cette chaîne, il mettait des minis vlogs et petits passages de jeux vidéos. La chaîne a environ 150 000 abonnés, pour plus de 5 millions de vues au total. Il ne s'en sert plus depuis 2 ans. Émissions YouTube Squeezie participa à deux émissions YouTube, sur la chaîne [https://www.youtube.com/user/TheVerywatch TheVerywatch]. Il participa en février 2012 avec [[Aziatomik|'Aziatomik']], Cortex, et [[Seb La Frite|'Seb La Frite']] à "Plouf", une parodie de Splash, une émission de TF1, n'étant plus diffusée de nos jours. Il participa également à "Les Anges du FPS", cette fois-ci avec quelques-un de ses amis de longue date, à savoir [https://www.youtube.com/user/FeZzoMovies Hugo FeZzo] et [[WaRTeK|'WaRTeK']]. Il y eu aussi dans l'émission Seb La Frite, et [https://www.youtube.com/user/LaChaineDeJeremy La chaîne de Jeremy]. Il y participa en mai 2013. Il participa cette fois-ci sur la chaîne TheLetscook à l'émission "Clash Food" avec [[DaRkFuNeRaL97two|'DaRkFuNeRaL97two']], ou surnommé par Squeezie, Fufu. Le but était de cuisiner une pizza à l'aide de sa figure. Matériel * Sa caméra est une Canon Legria HFG-30. Avant, il utilisait un reflex : un Canon 600D. Il acheta son matériel vidéo sur TopAchat. * Pendant deux ans il utilisa un Eagletone UM30, puis un Blue Yeti pendant environ un an et demi. Son micro actuel est un Aphex Mic X USB Condenser Microphone. * Son logiciel de montage est Sony Vegas Pro 13. * Il enregistre le son de sa voix et des jeux avec Action! de Mirillis. * Son logiciel de capture d'écran est Shadow Play de NVIDIA. * Son pack d'effet spéciaux est Action Essential 2. * Son clavier est un Razer Anans''i (Version américaine). * Sa souris est une ''Razer Imperator ''qu'il a depuis plus de 3 ans. * Son tapis de souris est un ''Razer Goliathus (taille XL). Il l'a prit à la taille maximale car il aime bien avoir beaucoup d'espace pour jouer. * Il utilisa plusieurs casques : # Un casque basique. # Un autre casque inconnu. # Un Tritton AX Pro. # Un SteelSeries Siberia V2 (Blanc). # Un Razer Kraken USB (dont il explosa le micro, pour cause de trop rager en fin de vidéo). # Un Razer Electra. # Un Razer Kraken Pro Neon Bleu (dont il n'utilisa pas le micro). # Un Razer Kraken Pro Neon Orange (dont il n'utilisa pas le micro). # Son casque actuel est un Razer Kraken Forged Edition. * Il possède en guise d'éclairage deux softbox. * Il utilise une perche basse prenant beaucoup de place sur son bureau pour tenir son micro. Il acheta son micro sur Woodbrass. * Depuis le tout début de sa chaîne il possède des enceintes Phillips. Il acheta ces enceintes sur Amazon. * Pour son PC, il a refait la configuration il y a quelques mois après son setup, ce qui fait que sa configuration est actuellement inconnue. Il se plein d'ailleurs souvent de son PC, pour cause qu'il bug assez souvent. Il acheta son PC TopAchat via l'outil Config'O'Matic. * Il possède deux écrans Iiyama de 24 pouces: Iiyama ProLite GB2488HSU-B1, Iiyama ProLite B2409HDS. * Hors de ses vidéos, il possède également un Razer Blade Pro (un ordinateur portable) et une trottinette électrique, une SXTscooters. Les consoles qu'il a sont la Wii, la Wii U, la Xbox One, et la PS4. * Il ne prend pas trop soin de son matériel, ce qui explique qu'il changea beaucoup de fois de casques. Application Informations Le 29 décembre 2014, Squeezie annonce sur sa chaîne que son application est sortie. Elle s'appelle Squeezie, et sert à regarder ses vidéos, celle de CyprienGaming, faire des Squeezie meme, et les liens vers ses résaux sociaux (Twitter, Facebook, Instagram). L'application est gratuite et se trouve iPhone, iPad, tablettes iOS et Android. Fonctions Squeezie L'onglet Squeezie est l'endroit où l'on peut regarder ses vidéos. Sa vidéo la plus récente est mise en avant. CyprienGaming L'onglet CyprienGaming quand à lui regroupe toutes les vidéos de la chaîne CyprienGaming. La fonction est également observée sur l'application de Cyprien. Squeezie meme Un Squeezie meme est une fonction de l'application où l'on peut sélectionner une photo de Squeezie prise en pleine vidéo (les photos sont souvent marrantes) et ajouter votre propre texte dessus. On peut les enregistrer sur notre appareil et les partager. thumb|150px|Logo de son application Réseaux Sociaux C'est l'onglet réunissant les liens vers ses réseaux sociaux. *Twitter : http://www.twitter.com/xSqueeZie *Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/SqueeZiePageOfficielle *Instagram : https://instagram.com/xsqueezie/ Téléchargement Télécharger l'application pour Android ► http://www.bit.ly/SqueezieAndroidTélécharger l'application pour iOS ► http://www.bit.ly/SqueezieiOS Site En Juin 2015, Squeezie a ouvert un site. Il jugeait l'ancienne version du site nulle, c'est pour cela qu'il le refit à l'aide de NewQuest. Sur celui-ci, on peut regarder ses vidéos dans l'onglet vidéos, la dernière étant mise en avant, aller dans l'onglet stream pour observer les live si il y en a. Et enfin, sachant que la qualité des huss shirts (autrefois disponible sur le site spreadshirts) était assez médiocre, il ouvrit dans le site une boutique dans laquelle on peut trouver pleins de t-shirts en rapport avec ses vidéos (les t-shirts étant dessinés par Cyprien, qui a un excellent coup de crayon), ainsi que des stickers et des tasses. Les t-shirts : 19,90€. Chacun est disponible pour homme, femme et enfant, en taille 9/10 ans, 12/14 ans, XS, S'', ''M, L'', ''XL. * Squeezie (disponible en bordeaux/blanc et en blanc/bleu). * Peace (disponible en blanc et en gris). * Yo tout le monde (disponible en blanc). * Girafe (disponible en noir). * En cas de danger, position fœtale (disponible en noir). * La lampe (disponible en blanc). * On s'en bat les steaks (disponible en blanc). La tasse : 13€. * Tasse bleue "Peace". Les stickers : ensemble de 4 à 2,50€. * Squeezie. * En cas de danger position fœtale. * La lampe. * Peace. Le site est disponible sur le lien ci-dessous : squeezie.fr. Voxographie Bob l'éponge le film : Un héros sort de l'eau : Une mouette.thumb|300x300px|Squeezie dans le studio d'enregistrement du film Bob l'éponge avec Cyprien et Natoo. Anecdotes *Il appelait ses fans la HussFamily, mais maintenant, il ne leur donne plus de nom. *Squeezie et sa copine Gwen vivent ensemble à Paris, en Île-de France. Avant, Lucas vivait avec son frère et sa mère (qui est divorcée avec le père du YouTuber) à Anthony, toujours dans Paris. *Gwen étant la petite amie du YouTuber, il l'appelle souvent "ma Doudoute". *Avant d'avoir sa chaîne présente, il eut deux chaînes : Dofusbouclier qui n'eut aucun abonné, et deux vidéos, et date d'il y a 7 ans. Il y eu plus de 700 vues sur la première, et plus de 1.900 sur la seconde. Sa deuxième chaîne se nommait TheVideobc2, ou il jouait à Bad Company 2. Cette chaîne datant de novembre 2010, eu 50 abonnés, et beaucoup plus de vues que la première. *Il créa aussi un skyblog datant de 2006. *Il avait à l'âge de 10 ans une petite copine se nommant Audrey. *Il n'aurait pas été YouTuber, il dit qu'il aurait fait soit monteur, soit cadreur, ou quelque chose en rapport avec l'audiovisuel. *En parlant de team, il en forma une nommée la LaZy, qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Elle se composait de Squeezie, et de personnes apparaissant de nombreuses fois dans ses vidéos (FeZzo, NGZ, iChocs, Medvin, Flay, Vins etc...). *Ses amis YouTubers sont [[TartinEx|'TartinEx']], [[Omega Hugo|'Omega | Hugo']], [https://www.youtube.com/user/CodJordan23 CodJordan23], [[Cyprien|'Cyprien']] et Mickalow (qui a une chaîne YouTube dont il ne se sert plus il y a longtemps). * Il eu un coup de gueule par apport aux moqueries que subissait Gwen sur son cancer. Il posta trois messages sur Twitter suite à cela, et supprima un maximum de commentaires négatifs sur sa vidéo "P''RO GRIMACES (Skylanders: Trap Team)". *Étant petit, lui et son frère avaient une durée de temps limitée à l'ordinateur (18 à 19h pour lui et 19 à 20h pour son frère '''Florent'). Lorsque son frère du jouer à son tour à l'ordinateur, Lucas était en train de faire un combat sur Dofus, et son frère, impatient, éteignit l'ordinateur de force. Lucas mécontent, frappa dans un cadre et eu 18 points de suture sur la main droite. *Il se fit percer l'oreille gauche en CE2. *Son premier animal de compagnie était un hamster (qui appartenait à son frère). *Sa chaîne passa les 1 milliard de vues le 27 avril 2015. *Lui et ses abonnés se moquent de sa coiffure. *Lucas se moque lui-même de ses dents qui sont très jaunes. *Il chausse du 43. *Lorsqu'il a peur, Squeezie a un reflex bizarre qui est de se toucher les tétons. Il pratique aussi ce qu'il appelle la position fœtale. *Il se traite souvent comme non viril. *Il ne sait pas cuisiner. Mise à part les pâtes au fromage. *Il chante plutôt mal. *Il publia une vidéo le 1er août 2013, pour prévenir que son, aujourd'hui ancienne page Facebook "xSqueeZie" fut hackée. *Squeezie est sur Twitter (@xSqueeZie depuis décembre 2011), Facebook (SqueeziePageOfficielle depuis août 2013), sur Instagram (@xsqueezie depuis février 2013) et sur Snapchat (SqueezieLucas depuis novembre 2014). Mais il passe beaucoup plus de temps sur Twitter. *Dans une vidéo du YouTuber [[Poisson Fécond - Chris|'Poisson Fécond - Chris']] publiée le 8 février 2014, on apprend que Squeezie gagnerait aux environs de 27.000 € par mois, grâce à la monétisation de ses vidéos, sans compter qu'il touche également une partie de la monétisation du compte [[Cyprien Gaming|'CyprienGaming']], auquel il est attaché. Mais il affirma lors de sa venue à NRJ Radio le 4 mars 2015 que c'était une légende, et qu'il gagnait beaucoup moins que 27.000 € par mois. * Beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il plagie [https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie PewDiePie], YouTuber américain d'origine suédoise qui est tout comme Squeezie un gamer, il est notamment le plus populaire de YouTube. Il a répondu à cette critique dans une vidéo publiée le 23 février 2014. *Assez marrant et parfois rageur, Gwen entre parfois dans la chambre (où il tourne) pour voir ce qui se passe. On peut notamment la voir apparaître à la fin de sa vidéo "JE N’ÉTAIS PAS PRÊT A Y JOUER", pendant "BLAGUE TERRIFIANTE POUR YOUTUBER.. (Compilation de jeux)", et aussi en regardant bien à 5:04 dans sa vidéo "A''TTENTION: TÊTE COUPÉE VOLANTE (horrible) - Eyes''". *Il inclut parfois dans ses vidéos ses chats, Luna et Jumbo, ce dernier qui semble toujours aussi abattu et triste de le voir. * Dans sa vidéo "ENTREZ DANS MA GROTTE... (Setup)" il dit qu'il est partenaire de [http://www.razerzone.com/ Razer] mais qu'il ne gagne pas d'argent, néanmoins, lorsqu'il a besoin de matériel, il demande à Razer de lui envoyer du matériel et cela gratuitement. * Pour fêter ses 4 ans sur YouTube, Guillaume Pley invita Squeezie le soir du 4 mars 2014 (de 22h30 à 2h) à NRJ Radio dans [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSyoX-0v09n0zdFAHgIdGjRdyGwSp9UPI Guillaume Radio 2.0]. * Après deux ans d'attente, il alla du dimanche 14 juin 2015 au samedi 20 juin 2015 à l'E3 de Los Angeles, accompagné d'énormément de YouTubers français tels que Sweetie, Cyprien, ou encore Natoo. * Il participe à certaines vidéos de Gwen, alias Sweetie. Citations et expressions Il y a certaines phrases que Squeezie répète assez souvent dans ses vidéos : *Yo tout l'monde c'est Squeezie ! *Tchao tout l'monde, peace ! *Et voilà les gens c'est déjà la fin de cette vidéo *C'est ma répartie... *Quel est le fuck ?! *Mais quel est ce jeu ?! *Oh mon gars ! *BOOM BITCH ! *HUSS ! *What ?! *On s'en bat les steaks ! *Position fœtale ! *Headshot noscope dtc mon gars ! *360 ! 360 ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!! *Ça n'a aucun SEEEEENS ! *Vous avez été nombreux à me le conseiller. *J'te baise ! *Mais il fait quoi lui ? *Ne fait pas ça Jackson ! *Ohlala la violence ! *On y va en mode BAT LES STEAKS ! *Le jeu de l'agression on l'appelle ! *Le jeu hardcore bonjour ! *What you're gonna do ? Qué s'tu va faire ! *Fruit du démon ! Galerie thumb|200x200px|Squeezie le 14 avril 2015|left thumb|200x200px|Squeezie le 1er mai 2015 thumb|200x200px|Lucas le 1er mai 2015|centre thumb|220x220px|T-shirt [[Cyprien Gaming et Squeezie Gaming]] thumb|220x220px|Ancienne photo de profil sur Twitter et sur Facebook.|left thumb|200x200px|Squeezie le 28 avril 2011|left thumb|200x200px|Squeezie le 21 février 2012 thumb|200x200px|Photo de Squeezie fêtant les 4 ans de sa chaîne|centre Pages conseillées Après cette lecture, voici les articles qui vous seront utiles pour plus d'informations. *[[Sweetie|'Sweetie']] *[[Cyprien|'Cyprien']] *[[Cyprien Gaming|'CyprienGaming']] *[[Natoo|'Natoo']] Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Face Commentary Catégorie:Youtubers Millionaires Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:VideoCityParis Catégorie:Gamer Catégorie:Humour Catégorie:Fun Catégorie:Plus de 100 000 Abonnés Catégorie:Plus de 1 000 000 Catégorie:Validé Catégorie:Streameurs